James's Return and Hallucinations
by LoveSeth-1989-03
Summary: Father and son story.


_Hey guys! This is another story I have in mind. I've been writing professionally for the past 2 months and barely written any free style. So, right now I am going to do just that. I'm going to write another Harry Potter story. Hope you read and review._

James's Return and Hallucinations

By: Bartell

* * *

**_Number 4, P.D._**

Harry Potter lay flat on his bed anxiously. It was nearly midnight a week before his 15th birthday. He usually recieved a letter from Sirius every day, but he hadn't gotten one from him in 2 days.

Harry was starting to feel sick because he was so worried. Did Sirius get caught? The worst feeling in the world crept over Harry as he looked out into the night sky. A sudden hot flash came over him and his lips cracked from dryness.

Harry got up and moved over to the door, opening it a crack to look outside to make sure none of the Dursley's were making a nightly route as well.

He slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mind seemed to be off somewhere and he didn't even notice what he was doing. He took one of Uncle Vernon's speical glasses he only used for company and poured ice cubes and water into it.

After he got back up to his room he set the glass of water on his desk and laid back down. Soon enough he was falling asleep. Against his own will to stay up and wait for Sirius's letter.

_**Godric's Hollow 3 days earlier**_

A man around the age of 21 stumbled forward into the floor. Dust went up his nose and he sneezed numerous times before it stopped. Suddenly realizing he was breathing, he stood up and looked around. Every breath he took in was deep and long. As if he was learning to take in oxygen all over again. Or- that his lungs weren't used to working anymore.

"Lily?" the man asked aloud.

No answer in the 2nd story house. The only thing the young man heard was the sound of kids playing outside.

"Harry!" the man shouted. He rushed over to the front door and tried to open it. Only to fail. The door was boarded shut and part of the wall was missing.

The man stepped back and looked around himself more intently. The house he knew so well looked like it hadn't been used for years and like a earthquake had stuck everything to the floor.

"Harry?" the man said. Going over to the window he rubbed a dusk circle. Just enough to see thru it and outside. Three little girls stood in the driveway kiddiecorner to the house the man stood in.

James didn't remember those girls living there before. Harry probably would love them... James thought.

Panic suddenly rushed through the man like a title wave.

"HARRY!" he shouted, dashing over to the stairs and up them.

He took a quick left into his son's nursery. His baby, his pride and joy.

"HARRY!? LILY!?" James shouted, starting to go through all the drawers and closet inside the room. James found nothing and it freaked him out. Tears welled up in his eyes as the weight dropped down on him when he found no trace of his wife or son.

"They're dead." he cried. Falling to his knees. He bent forward and lay his head against the floor.

"HARRY! Don't be dead! Please! Please! I'll do anything! Don't be dead. Please." James sobbed.

James grabbed onto the metal dangling from his silver necklace. It was a symbol of some sort that Lily had given him. She said it was good luck and had Harry's birthstone fired into it.

"Harry... Harry... Lily." James sobbed, clinging the metal in his right hand.

There was a flash of red light and James felt himself jolt again. This time he appeared in another house. A house he recognized almost as much as he had his own the time before.This house was Remus Lupin's. Remus's, though, was clean and no dust rose from the floor when James appeared on it.

"Holy Shit."

James looked to his right at where the sound came from. Sitting there was a man James knew right away, Sirius Black.

"Who the hell are you!? Get out of this house now!" Sirius shouted, standing up and knocking the chair over.

"REMUS!" Sirius shouted without taking his eyes from James.

James paid no attention, though. His emotions got the better of him and he felt like he was dying again- yet this time more slowly. A pain in his heart jabbed away. Each beat brought another jolt of the knife James felt was in his heart.

"Harry. Lily." James continued as he had before when he was at his old house.

Sirius watched the man pretending to be James Potter. The more Sirius watched, though, the more Sirius was crossing over to the side of exitement of his friend being right there in front of him, alive and well.

"What did you-?" Remus started as he entered the room Sirius was standing in and James was sitting on the floor 10 feet from him.

Remus just stared at James as if he, Remus, had gone mad.The only sound was of James's cries. A sound Remus and Sirius had only heard once or twice before in their whole lives.

"Tap.Tap.Tap."

Sirius looked over his shoulder. Hedwig was poking to get in. She had a letter bound to her foot and Sirius nervously walked over to get Harry's note.

Remus looked over at Sirius a moment before back to his long lost friend, James. James had crawled over to the edge of the couch and was leaning against it.

"Write Dumbledore." Remus said quietly. Remus doubted James had heard him because James was too busy mumbling to himself about Harry and Lily.

Sirius nodded from where he stood and quickly sqribbled a letter to the Headmaster before going over by Remus.

"James?" Sirius asked, starting to step a little closer to James.

"Sirius no," Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked with a tad of anger in his voice.

"We don't know if it's really him," Remus said.

"Yes, we do!" Sirius said.

"How can it? James is dead! Are you telling me he came back?!" Remus asked.

Sirius looked over at his best friend before looking back to Remus and nodding, "I know who that is. It's James,"

Remus didn't stop Sirius going closer to James again. His heart raced as he got closer. He could feel it practically jumping out of his throat.

"James?" Sirius asked.

James looked up with a blotchy red face. Sirius noticed how much younger James looked from him and Remus. Like James had skipped a lifetime.

"Get away!" James shouted, wrapping his arms around his knees in his own self pity.

"James-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" James screamed off the top of his lungs.

Sirius backed away a little. Thinking about it- and then deciding. He set his hands on James's shoulders.

"James listen to me. Harry's not dead! He's not! He's fine! See? See? I got proof right here. He just wrote this to me. Take a look," Sirius said, shoving the piece of paper in James's hands.

James read the words but they meant nothing to him. He threw the letter aside, "Liars!"


End file.
